batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Berman Memorial Bypass
The 'Lee Berman Memorial Bypass '''is a bypass named in honor of deceased councilman Lee Berman, who was killed on the orders of Nick Ford. History Season 1 After learning that a bypass was to be built near the motel, Norma went to see Romero in the hope of him nominating her for a seat on the city council. He acted coolly towards her and said that just because he had saved her life, he didn't owe her any favors. He warned her not to intimidate him and she left. ''(A Boy and His Dog) After rebuking the trimmers for smoking pot on the motel premises, Norma decided she wanted to move and paid a visit to her local realtor. She laid into him about not telling her about the bypass when she bought the property. He claimed that nothing about the bypass was set in stone when she purchased. She then threatened to sue, demanding her money back, and she wanted him to list the motel immediately, but with no sign out front as she still needed to earn a living until it was sold. She later looked at her laptop for suitable places to move to. That evening, she returned to the realtor's office and he told her that there wansn't going be an open house, saying that there was no market for the property, not with the new bypass road going in. He wouldn't be able to get her money back either and told her to let it go. (Underwater) Season 2 Four months passed and Norma was still admant to stop the bypass being built. While out teaching Norman how to drive they took a detour and she harassed some workers who were preparing to start work on it. She later attended a council meeting and presented her case in front of Lee Berman, who seemed disinterested. He told her it was still going ahead and adjourned the meeting, leading to Norma calling him a dick. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Norma attended a party at Christine Heldens' house and met Nick Ford as both of them were leaving. He told her that he was also opposed to plans for the bypass and wished to discuss the matter further with her, giving her his card. (Caleb) Norma called Nick Ford and requested a meeting to discuss how to combat the bypass. He said he had some ideas and invited her to his houseboat that afternoon. When she met with him, he said he was still in awe of her going off on Lee Berman at the council meeting. He noted with no position or power she had nothing to lose by going up against him and as a young mother fighting for her business she had a good story. He told her not to worry about Lee Berman and that he had a plan to, if not stop, at least stall the bypass. He gave her a name and address of a man he said would help them. She thanked him and he said she was a charming woman with whom it would be a real pleasure to work. Norma wnt to see the man who was some kind of environmental scientist who had cooked up some bogus wildlife study that would show that the bypass was displacing some rare wild animal, the Pistol River pocket gopher, and therefore must be stopped. He told her all she had to do was file that with City Hall and it should trigger and injunction for a while. She headed down to City Hall triumphant and told the clerk to tell Lee Berman that she said hello. Norma later learned from Romero that Lee Berman had been killed in a car crash. (The Escape Artist) Christine told Norma that she should run for Lee Berman's seat on the council and that she could get her husband and her brother George help put in a good word with the mayor and prep her for the run, respectively. Norma agreed to do it. George later came to the house to help prep Norma on the issues and presentation for her run. He said he used to be a corporate lawyer and was inspired by "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance." His ex-wife pushed him into corporate law after being a public defender. As they worked on her presentation, George said she was good and has done the research and she was confident, intelligent, and informed but what would get her the seat was her own self, her charm and poise, not all the information on municipal code. The next day, she went to talk to the mayor and brought her points. He asked about the Heldens, saying he loved them and said they're great friends and that they love her. He said Nick Ford had great things to say and that he really wanted her to have the seat. She said she appreciated his support, but the mayor said Nick Ford shouldn't be crossed. He told her by judging by the company she keeps she's probably good for the seat. Norma later received a phone call informing her that she was on the council. (Plunge) Norma went to City Hall to get her keys, parking pass, and materials and found out she was getting an office. She met another councilman, Max Borowitz. He sais he was sorry he missed the meeting when she called Lee Berman a dick. He asked how she got the seat but before they can start talking about that and the bypass Romero arrived and asked her to come with him as Norman had been arrested following Jimmy Brennen's death. (Presumed Innocent) After Nick Ford called to the Bates house, he informed Norma that Lee Berman had been killed on his orders. (Meltdown) Season 3 After accessing the grounds of the Arcanum Club and being told to go home by Romero, Norma drove by the bypass construction site and got out of her car. Angry, she threw a traffic cone at the sign which bore Lee Berman's name. She got back in the car and mowed down the sign, before driving off. (The Arcanum Club) Norma met with Bob Paris and made a deal with him about the bypass in exchange for the flash drive. (The Deal) Trivia *Lee Berman did not exist in the novel or film, Psycho. Nor was the bypass named after someone. *According to the local newspaper, construction on the bypass was due to start in July 2013. Gallery Category:Locations